Dangerous Child
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Jubilee starts changing after Operation: Zero Tolerance, and its not for the best
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: None of the X-Men belong to me. Any Bible verses are King James, and copyrighted by God. The King James is the only Bible not copyrighted. Check it out.  
_ 'telepathy'_  
** Bible verse **

Jubilee looked in the mirror. It was three days since she had gotten away from Bastion's citidel. No one seemed to understand what had happened to her, or how she was feeling. How could any one know how she was feeling. Her eyes suddenly took on a molton look before the mirror imploded. 

"Great. Now I have to clean up the mess. Maybe they'll just think I punch out the mirror." 

Emma Frost, the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, was walking to the kitchen to fix a healthful meal for her students, when Jubilee came out of the bathroom. 

"Yo! Frosty! Have any idea where the broom might be?" 

"In the cleaning closet. Jubilee, did you shatter another mirror?" Jubilee just smiled sadly. 

"Never mind! Do not answer that question. Just clean up the mess." 

Jubilee walked to the cleaning closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan. She then headed back to the bathroom to clean up the mess, when somthing dawned on her. 

_'Frosty, please tell me you are not planning on making a 'nutritious' meal again, are ya? '_ She thought that maybe Emma had her sheilds up and hadn't heard her. _'Well I was, until I noticed Sean already in the process of doing just that.'_

After cleaning up the glass, Jubilee headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As she peeked around the corner of the dining room, she noticed everybody was laughing and having a good time. In a way she didn't want to interupt their fun, on the other hand she wanted to join in again. She sighed and shook her head. Who was she kidding. She couldn't go back anymore than she could convince Wolverine over anymore. 

Monet looked up when Jubilee sat down at the table. The younger girl still had some bruises and dark circles under her eyes. 

"I do believe you should try to sleep rather than play all night." Jubilee's head shot up. She stared at Monet with a wild-eyed look that would make a rabid dog look friendly. 

"PLAYING! YOU THINK I'M PLAYING! I WAS TORTURED BY ONE OF THE X-MEN'S ENEMIES JUST BECAUSE I KNOW THE X-MEN, AND YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST BE FINE ABOUT THE WHOLE THING THREE DAYS AFTER I ESCAPED." 

During Jubilee's rant, the temperature in the room was rising dramaticaly as if it was fueled by her anger. Angelo was the first to notice Jubilee's eyes flashing from normal to a molten mix of reds, yellows, and oranges. 

_' Senorita Frost. Do Jubicita's eyes look normal to you.'_

Emma looked at her student. Her eyes certainly didn't look normal. Then all the glasses, mugs, and plates at the table began shaking. Jubilee was finishing off her rant. 

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" At that, all the glassware imploded. 

When the smoke cleared, there was glass everywhere, and Jubilee had collapsed. Sean gasped and ran towards the girl. After a moment, he looked up. 

"The lass is fine, considering that she just decimated the chinaware. I'll take the lass to her own room." After Sean left with Jubilee, the others shared wide-eyed looks of shock and fear of the power within the youngest member of Generation-X. 


	2. Helpful Ideas and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Jubilee doesn't belong to me, and the King James is God's Word not mine. 

_'telepathy'_  
** Bible verses **  
"talking" 

Sean gently placed Jubilee in her bed. He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked just like an angel. It was hard to believe that she could be so dangerous. 

Sean knew that Jubilee was just trying to be strong for everyone else's sakes, but she was hurting herself more, slowly slipping in to a vortex of despair that she would have a hard time getting out of. 

Unlike most, he had seen several comrades suffer through depression. He knew that Jubilee would either take it out on herself or she would attack others. Neither possibility appealed to him, there had to be a way to stop it from going that far. 

Just before he left, Sean placed the large tiger that he had won for her at a fair, next to her. He went into his study in order to find out how to help his young charge. If he was a betting man, he would say Jubilee would be one to take her pain out on others. 

Sean was pouring over his bible, looking for any clues at all to help Jubilee. None of his psychology texts really had anything in them, except techniques that Jubilee would take his head off about, if he applied them. He heard the door open, and he looked up to see Emma. 

"What is bothering you, Sean?" 

"The lass is hurting on the inside. If we do not do anything to stop it, things could be bad for us if we are unable to clear her mind. I was looking for something to help her with." 

Emma nodded to her fellow headmaster, then left to check on Jubilee. Sean looked back at his bible. It was open to Ephesians, chapter 6, and it had the answer to his prayers. He grabbed the bible and ran after Emma. 

"Emma! Listen to this! And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God:, the only problem is finding out what the Helmet of Salvation is." 

Emma frowned. "If I remember correctly, one of the preachers that Paige watches on television states that the Helmet of Salvation is mainly keeping God first and foremost in your thoughts. If this is true, then we should keep Jubilation in a routine of reading the Bible daily." 

Sean was thoughtful for a moment. Emma seemed to have a point, if they could just get Jubilee into reading the Bible every day she might calm down before she seriously harmed anybody. The real question was, would she even try it? She was more dangerous if she thought that anyone was trying to barge in to her personal life 

While the headmaster and head mistress were speaking about Jubilee's problem, they never noticed their young protégé peering around the corner listening to their conversation. Jubilee glowered at her teachers, how dare they act like they knew what was wrong with her, much less what would help her. They had no right to snoop through her mind and take thoughts that weren't any of their concern. 

As she turned from the sickening display, she swore under her breath. She expected the White Queen to have no morals at all for invading someone's privacy, but Banshee was trained with morals, so she thought. Well she wasn't going to make whatever it was that they were planning work out for them. 


End file.
